Tis the Season
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Naruto in heat! I know i know, everyone does this, but its like the drunk sasunaru ones. Everyone has to do at least one.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke or any of it. Sad I know. I for one am devistated.

'Tis the Season

Naruto pushed open his door and set down his groceries which consisted mainly of beer and roman. He dragged himself to his couch and sat down again feeling hungry, it wasn't unusual for the blonde ninja to eat more than any normal human could but lately he'd been hungrier than usual and even when he had eaten so much he felt he was going to burst he still felt the pang in his stomach. He sighed and got up to make some roman, well it wasn't like anyone ever died from eating too much...right?

Sasuke watched with mild curiosity as Naruto paused in their sparing again, he crossed his arms studying the boy as he panted, Naruto had taken a lot of breaks whenever they sparred recently. He got out of breath really quickly. It was annoying.

"S-sorry Sasuke...just give me a...a moment.."

Sasuke sighed putting his shrunkin away, "Whatever, lets stop for today."

Naruto shot up and glared, "No! Were not done! Come one!"

Sasuke began walking away pocketing his hands, he didn't like this easily tired Naruto, he was boring. Naruto however came racing up to him, "Damn it! I wasn't finished!"

He ignored him and walked on as Naruto followed finally giving up on trying to get him to continue fighting and was now just walking behind him mumbling to himself about ramen. Sad as this was Naruto was probably the closest thing to a friend Sasuke had so he didn't mind when the blonde followed him around as much as he pretended to. Besides with Naruto around he noticed though he still got bugged by the many fan girls most were either chased off by Naruto who annoyed them to no end or they just avoided them completely.

"Ne..Sasuke?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and paused as the boy panted again, "Its hot." He turned and looked at Naruto closely, "What's going on with you Dobe?"

Naruto cocked his head, "What? Its just hot."

Sasuke didn't buy it, he wasn't hot at all and their was a nice breeze wafting through the village so there was no way the idiot could be that hot. He sighed closing his eyes and preparing for the inevitable shout and looked over, he knew he would regret this but pointed to the ramen stand next to them.

"Then we can sto-..."

"Miso Ramen!"

He looked back where the Dobe had been standing and saw nothing, he looked back at the Ramen stand and saw Naruto sitting waiting for a bowl. He glared, damn it, he wasn't paying for this that was for damn sure! He went over and took the seat next to Naruto who smiled widely at him, he rolled his eyes looking away, idiot. The two boys didn't talk a whole lot as they ate, normally when they were together they either fought or...fought. There wasn't really much else between them. After Naruto ate his fill (supposedly, from the look on his face he wanted more) there was a argument as Sasuke informed Naruto he would have to pay for it all himself but as it began to get dark they left the Ramen stand.

They walked on with Naruto being unusualy quiet, "Whats with the silent routine?"

He looked over his shoulder and stopped surprized to see Naruto looking hard at the ground and still panting, okay damn it! Sasuke wasn't a medic but he knew there was something wrong with his rival and best friend.

"Sa-sasuke..." He went back to where Naruto had stopped and was now bent with his hand wrapped around his stomach and the other knotting in his pant leg.

"Naruto are you oka-..." Sasuke had no warning as Naruto suddenly threw himself at the coal eyed shinobi, they landed a few feet away knocking the air from his lungs as Naruto landed on him. He cracked open an eye and looked up at Naruto who was on all fours over him, Narutos face was flushed and his eyes looked distant.

This wasn't good. "Naruto wha-..."

Lips cut off his sentence and he stared in shock up at Naruto, what the hell! He turned his face getting his lips and grabbed the smaller ninjas wrists as his hands went for Sasukes shirt.

"Naruto whats gotten into you!" Naruto turned his attention to Sasukes neck and bit sucking on the skin to the point that he was sure he would have marks left over.

He growled and snaked his foot up between them and pushed Naruto back following him so they landed now with Naruto on the ground and Sasukes foot on his chest while he still held the slender tanned wrists to the ground.

He glared down at Naruto, "What the hell is your problem!"

Naruto's eyes were glazed over and he struggled under Sasuke who was dizzy with confusion. Naruto grabbed Sasukes wrists and pulled him down into another kiss making him pull back.

"Do that again and I swear I will- OOF!"

Sasuke was again pounced on and landed tangled with the blonde youth.

"God Damn it Naruto!"

"Hmm...This is interesting..."

Sasuke looked up seeing Iruka-sensei and Kakashi looking down at them, he had his hand gripping Narutos hair keeping his head from moving downwards while he fought to keep the boys wrists with his other hand.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Sasuke glared, "He's lost his fucking mind!"

The two teachers exchanged a look and Sasuke swallowed as gasp as Naruto bucked his hips against Sasuke, "Get him off me!"

Kakashi sighed and grabbed the back of Narutos jacket pulling the boy up and off of Sasuke who was ready to kill him. What kind of jackass joke was he trying to pull? It wasn't funny! He started to get up but Naruto lifted his arms slipping out of his jacket and pounced on Sasuke again, once again Narutos mouth was on his and this time Iruka-sensei spoke in a repremanding tone.

"Naruto! What do you think you are doing! You release Sasuke right now!"

Naruto ignored it and Sasuke growled shoving Narutos shoulders back as Kakashi, hiding a sly laugh behind his mask, grabbed him around the waist hauling him off as Sasuke jumped up not giving him another chance to pin him. He glared at Naruto who was watching him intensely. Kakashi turned to Iruka-sensei.

"What do we do with him?"

Iruka shrugged, "Naruto, what were you doing?"

Naruto spoke sounding strange and Sasuke thought he should take this chance to run, "Nothing. Just messing around." He looked over his shoulder, "Sorry if I scared you Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke bristled and glared at the bright blue eyes, "Why you little..."

Kakashi set him down and Naruto stood still for a moment before launching himself at Sasuke, Sasuke dodged and tripped the idiot.

"Iruka. I think there is something wrong with Naruto..."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi watched as Sasuke dodged the boys attempts at catching him.

"Maybe we should take him to Tsunade-san."

Iruka nodded again as Sasuke moved just in time for Naruto to smack into the tree.

"Mating?" Tsunade nodded, "Thats why that little idiot tackled me!"

She laughed a little behind her hand and he glared, old hag.

"It seems so. We have him locked up for now but until we can find someone willing to be his partner...I think it would be best for you to stay away for now Sasuke-kun."

He rolled his eyes and Kakashi spoke putting his hand on Sasukes head, "If you would like we can protect you."

He turned glared at the masked man, "I don't need protection. Even if the Dobe is in heat he is still the Dobe. I can handle it myself."

He pushed his hand off his head and the woman spoke, "Like I said you should stay on your toes Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and left the office as Kakashi laughed behind his mask.

Sasuke sighed relaxing back into his couch, he had just learned that there was no change in Naruto, even though they had somehow found a girl who was willing to be Narutos partner he hadn't reacted to her in the least. He smirked a little, it was kind of shocking Hinta had been that brave though. In any case all because Naruto was being difficult he was being stalked by Kakashi who he was sure wasn't doing so for his safety. As he stared into the corner of the large room his mind slowly went back to the same question that had been bugging him since he had first learned why he had been tackled by the Dobe. Why him? As far as he knew Naruto had never had those type of feelings for him, he had figured he had just done it because he had been there but on hindsight Kakashi and Iruka had been there too, not to mention all the people at the ramen stand. His head was beginning to hurt from thinking in circles and he growled pushing himself up and heading for his bedroom and a hot shower.

Kakashi pocketed his hand walking up to the group gathered outside Narutos cell. Good maybe he was better now, it was boring without being able to bully his group into missions and since he had made a crude comment the other night Iruka refused to play with him right now as well.

He walked up beside the small female ninja and Iruka "What's up?"

They both looked at him and he looked at Narutos door sighing heavily. "Aiya..."

The door was wide open and there was plainly no one there, Naruto had gotten out.

"Well should we go tell Sasuke-kun?"

They all exchanged a look, "Well...it would be better if Naruto gets it out of his system..."

"...And certainly Sasuke can handle himself..."

They were quiet for a moment before turning and heading their separate ways, "Well Looks like Sasuke is in for a rough night."

Kakashi caught up to Iruka and smiled hoping Sasuke wasn't the only one. (A/N: Awww couldn't help a little Iru/Kak . So kawaii!)

The steam piled around him as he relaxed under the spray of the hot water, this was just what he needed. With his mind and body relaxed he soaked a moment more before shutting off the water and stepping out into the chill of his room. He had only just exited the room when he was suddenly knocked off his feet and was sent crashing to the floor entangled in another body. Sasuke knew who it was.

"Get off me Dobe!"

The tan face hovering above his gave the usual vulpine smile and Sasuke glared at the slit pupils, "Hmm...Dobe is okay for now but later I would like for you to scream Naruto."

Sasuke could have laughed at the sheer inane comment, that is if Naurto hadn't pushed his lips over Sasuke's right after finishing it. Sasuke glared worse grabbing Naurto's wrists and shoving him off, but the blonde was already crawling back over him and he barely had time to get up before Naurto pounced narrowly missing him and hitting the closet straight on. He stood and turned to his friend/rival who also stood panting and watching him.

"Listen Naruto-..." He as Naruto jumped at him again he missed again and Sasuke quickly put the bed between them, "Naruto I am a guy!"

Naruto smiled wider and Sasuke got chills, "Don't Worry, Sasuke-Chan I will be gentle."

Sasuke growled but was interrupted by Naruto's shout.

"Kage Bushin No Jitsu!" poof poof poof poof

Shit.

Sasuke watched as 4 other Naruto's appeared and cursed, but before he could form any seals of his own he was lunged at, he jumped out of the way but right into the arms of another Naruto. He landed hard on the floor as Naruto smiled again pinning him to the ground, "Damn it!" He pushed his face away but it was useless as the other four Naruto's quickly grabbed his arms and legs. He was caught. About 3 hands came up and covered his mouth and he glared worse, where the hell were those damn adults! Didn't they say they had him caged!

"Caught ya." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke still fought occasionally losing one Naruto only for him to be replaced by another who clung to him but the mass of fighting came to a abrupt stop as Sasuke gasped his eyes going wide and his body tensing. He looked down seeing a smug smile on Naruto's face as he began rubbing the erect member in his hand. Reluctantly Sasuke's struggles became weaker and weaker until he had given up and could only lay there pinned telling his traitor body not to cum while Naruto quickened his pace. However as he neared his limit the hand disappeared and he was torn between being happy Naruto had stopped and wanting to hurt him for doing so. But his relief (sort of) was short lived as the wet heat of a mouth closed around him. Reluctantly moaning through the hands covering his mouth he slammed his eyes closed turning his head away, he could hear the heavy panting of all the Naruto's as 4 new hands began roaming his body and making the knot that had begun in his stomach worse. As Naruto's tongue worked him closer to climax and the other Naruto's hands explored his body making it heat up exponentially (A/N: Killer! I finally got to use that term I learned in algebra! Who'd a thunk it? .) he was again released from the enjoyable torture. It didn't even register as he heard clothes unzipping that is until he felt skin pressing against his. His eyes sprang open and he looked down seeing Naruto hovering over him on his knees, at first he was confused...Naruto was raping him wasn't he? Why was he on his lap? But he didn't really have time to think about it as Naruto eased himself down onto Sasuke's erection.

"Nnhhh! Sa-sasuke..."

The Narutos holding his arms and legs all laughed a little as Sasuke gave into the pleasure and moved his hips up top meet Naruto impaling the blonde and making him fling his head back and moan. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that, Naruto sat panting for a moment before he began moving himself on Sasuke's lap erasing the smirk and making Sasuke have to give another muffled groan. He didn't know Naruto would feel this good and let himself relax under him enjoying as much as Naruto was though if he was asked he would deny it wholeheartedly. A moment later Sasuke had to close his eyes to the image of Naruto touching himself while riding Sasuke as he felt the unmistakable pleasure of orgasm. Waves of pleasure wracked his body as Naruto moaned coming as well, they rode it out in silence panting and recovering. Naruto took a deep breath and slipped off him, his arm was released and he panted waiting to be let go until he again felt the weight of someone again. And once again his arm was grabbed, he snapped his head up and glared at his lap where Naruto sat smiling, "My turn!" He looked over to the naked Naruto holding his arm.

"U-uat!" (A/N: Muffled "W-what!" Go on and try it if you don't believe me.)

He smiled widely and nodded around, "Sorry Sasuke-chan. We all want a turn!" His eyes went wide as he was surrounded by Narutos all smiling at him. WHAT THE HELL!

The birds outside sang happily and the sun poured in the room waking Naruto who growled at the morning and reached up to shut his window. But he met wall so he reached up more searching for the window that seemed higher than before he finally shut the window and reached up looking for the screen but instead met the soft material of curtains. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes looking out a window that wasn't his with curtains that weren't his while sitting on a bed that wasn't his with a boy that wasn't him! "AAAAHHHHHHH!" THUD!

Sasuke woke up and wasn't surprised to hear a scream a moment later and sat up looking over the edge of the bed at Naruto who was in shock where he had fallen on the floor, he pointed up at Sasuke.

"What did you do to me!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head tossing Naruto's close down at him, "Shut up Dobe."

He turned getting up and heading for the bathroom, first thing to do today. Find those damn adults. Behind him Naruto was going off still.

"What did you do! You raped me! Pervert! Sicko! Sadist! Damn it Sasuke-teme!"

He sighed and shut the door in Narutos face, okay maybe the adults would have to be second.

Kakashi and Iruka sneezed together and exchanged a look, "Hmm...Why do I have chills?" Iruka shrugged before laying back down in their bed.

In her office Tsunade sat straight up and looked around, "I sense danger!" She stood and quickly left the room wondering if maybe she could go on a immediate vacation.

Owari-

As always please R&R

For those of you have already reviewed you are saints for leaving such nice reviews while it looked like that x.X I am so sorry i had no idea it was like that, i don't know why it looked like that but I fixed it for you all. Please forgive my stupidity .;;


End file.
